


A Blast from the Past

by ProudBookHugger



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, NSP, Other Youtbers will come in later, Youtbe - Freeform, everyone ships you and dan, god damn it ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudBookHugger/pseuds/ProudBookHugger
Summary: Dan runs into his childhood best friend at a music store and his old feelings for her start to resurface. The question is does she feel the same way?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan runs into his old childhood friend and his old feeling a for her begin to resurface. The question is does she feel the same way?

Disclaimer I don't own Dan or any of the game grumps blah blah blah just the ideas that appear in my head.   
(Y/N) POV  
" _Good luck in LA"  
"Thanks I feel good about it"  
"You better call me and don't overwork yourself... Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Dan Avidan."  
"I promise to call (Y/N)"  
"Good now go your gonna miss your flight" I hugged my best friend for the last time in what I assume would be a very long time.  
"Bye (Y/N) I'll miss you"  
"Bye Dan miss you too"  
Dan then let go and started to walk towards his gate waving as he departed to get on the plane to L.A to start a new chapter_ _in his life. I turned around and started to walk away, New York was going to be different without his smile around._  
_Dans_ _POV_  
_As I took my seat on the pane I couldn't help buit smile yes I was leaving my family and best friend but it was the best thing for me. I made a promise to myself to keep in contact with (Y/N) while in LA._

"Dan you ok?" Arin asked as I snapped out of my fantasy  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
"You sure? I lost you for a second"  
"Just thinking about a friend"


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and (Y/N) miss each other after months of not speaking and by a miracle (or your mutual love of music) you meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired so this is probably a good idea but oh well. I blame this possible bad chapter on my sleepiness

 

(Y/N) POV  
*beep beep beep*  
I groaned as I turned over and turned on my phone to shut off the alarm. Looking at the lock screen which is me and Dan from when we graduated high school I couldn't help but smile. But also a small part of me was sad I haven't heard from him in months. I didn't even tell him I got a job opportunity in LA I could just as easily text him. I was contemplating doing that after all what was the big deal just text him and tell him you've been thinking about him lately and want to catch up. Yeah it will be great knowing Dan he will offer to give me a tour of LA we could drive around, have sushi, watch The Last Unicorn like we used to as kids we could... OH MY GOD WORK IM GONNA BE LATE OH FUCK! I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After getting out I dried myself off a bit before wrapping a towel around me and heading to my bedroom to get dressed for work.  
Dans POV  
"So who was it?"  
"What?"  
"The friend you were thinking about yesterday?" Arin asked as we sat down to record  
"Oh just a close friend I haven't talked to her in months"  
"Oh it's a her I see now"  
"Shut up dude it's not like that"  
"Never?"  
"Never I don't think of her like that"  
"If you say so, HEY EVERYONE WELCOME BACK TO GAME GRUMPS"  
"Welcome back in today's episode Arin is gonna loose his shit in another sonic game"  
"Yep it's gonna be amazing" I laughed and focused on the episode but the back of my mind was still focused on (Y/N) what was she doing? Was she still in New York? I feel bad for not texting or calling her for so long. Maybe I'll text her tonight  
"Dan do you have anything to add"  
"Oh shit sorry man I blanked out for a second"  
"It's fine so as I was saying this game is stupid" I laughed  
"I'm sure it is"  
We recorded for a few hours then decided to take a break.  
"Hey Arin sorry for spacing out I don't know what's going on with me today"  
"It's fine hey I heard that new music store has finally opened maybe that will help" By the time he said "new music store" and"open" I was off the couch and headed to the door waving goodbye at Barry, Ross and Suzy on my way out. I heard Arin shout to wait for him but I couldn't help it I've been waiting for this store to open for months now. When I approached it I noticed the neon lights say "Music notes" and records in the front window for decoration. Arin finally caught up and we both headed in I then heard a voice that I recognized immediately  
"Hi welcome to Music notes can I help... Dan?"  
"(Y/N)?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Dan plan stuff, Dan admits his feelings, Arin ships it and wants everyone to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have watched the Gilmore Girls revival CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE ENDING??? Like I like it and without giving away spoilers it came to almost a circle but they just said the thing and then faded to black like WTF??? I'm still processing.

"(Y/N)!" I shouted as I ran to hug her she looks the same, same perfect (Y/H/C) hair same beautiful (Y/E/C) and don't even get me started on her body... Wait what am I thinking I let go of those feelings long time ago. She is just your friend that's all she ever was and that's all she ever thinks of you as,  
"Dan! Oh my god it's been so long I missed you"  
"Me too! What what are you doing in LA?"  
"Oh I got a job opportunity here the branch of this store over in New York had me transferred over here once they herd this one was opening. They sent me here to run the place"  
"Really that's amazing!" I then looked over at Arin who was just silently standing in the background  
"Oh (Y/N) this is Arin"  
"Arin nice to finally meet you Dan wouldn't shut up about you when he was first on the show" Arin laughed as he walked over to hug (Y/N)  
"Likewise this guy won't shut up about you either someday I hopped to meet the famous (Y/N)"  
"Well here I am in all my CDs and glory you guys can have a look around if you'd like" Arin nodded and started looking around  
"So how long have you been here"  
"Not too long just a couple weeks to move and get settled in"  
"Well we have to grab dinner tonight to catch up if your free"  
"Yeah sounds great I'll text you my address"  
"Great 7?"  
"7"  
"I'll see you there" I then smiled and started to walk away but not before I head "HOLY SHIT DAN GET OVER HERE THIS PLACE HAS VINALS AND OH MY GOD LOOK STARBOMB IM GONNA SIGHN IT" (Y/N) then started to place her hand over her mouth to laugh  
"You have a beautiful laugh and a beautiful face you shouldn't cover it up" ... Greeraaatt job Dan you were with this girl for approximately 5 minutes before screwing it up  
"Thanks Dan"  
"No problem I'm always here to compliment pretty girls laughs and faces" WHAT.. ARE... YOU... DOING If Arin hears this he's either planning on using this as blackmail, teasing me about it, trying to contain himself from laughing or multiple of the above  
"Always the charmer Dan" (Y/N) said as she smiled and walked away to presumably get back to work. I managed to walk over to Arin who was cheaking out all the CDs  
"Smoth dude" he said in a whisper  
"Shut up" I whispered back  
"Just a friend huh"  
"Yup"  
"So you compliment all girls on their faces and their laughs"  
"Yes I do" Arin snorted yeah he didn't believe me I don't blame him either  
"Ok hey (Y/N) is it ok if we sighn these starbomb CDs?"  
"Yeah go ahead and Dan you can sighn the NSP CDs with Brian one day if you want"  
"I'll be sure do do that" I said as I took the CDs that Arin sighned to add.   
"Well we better get going plenty of videos to film but it was nice meeting you (Y/N)"  
"You too Arin and Dan don't be a stranger you know how to send a text right?"  
"Your damn right I do and I'll prove it to you" I said as I headed out to front door  
"Can't wait" she replied as I shut the door laughing as soon as the door shut Arin said  
"You nervous for your date?"  
"It's not a date it's just two friends going out for dinner to catch up"  
"So you don't have any feelings for her at all?"  
"... I did once"  
"WHAT"  
"Dude not so loud I don't want all of LA T to hear you"  
"Did you ask her out?"  
"No I couldn't I didn't want to ruin the friendship" I replied as we got to the office  
"What happened"  
"I just pushed the feelings away when she was around"  
"And that was easier then asking a simple question"  
"No but.. I don't know we were young I couldn't talk to women" I explained as we got to the grump room  
"Ok but you are going ask her out eventually right?"  
"Who?"  
"None of your business Ross" I answered more snarky and rude then I intended  
"DAN HAS A CRUSH ON A GIRL" Yes Arin let the whole office know  
"Who?"  
"What?"  
"Is he gonna grow some balls that he's always singing about and make a move?" That last comment was from Brian him along with Barry and Suzy walked from their desks and sat down like they were little kids at storytime I was gonna tell a story.   
"Me and Dan went to the new music store that just opened up and Dans girl works there"  
"She's not my girl she's just a girl I knew back in Jersey and she lived in New York with me too we lived nearby  
"(Y/N?)" Brian asked  
"Yeah her"  
"Yeah you told me you were like head over heels school girl crush in live with her"  
"Ok I didn't say that"  
"Do we get to meet her?" Suzy asked  
"Yeah sure why not but don't say anything especially you Ross"  
"What makes you think I would say anything"  
"Because you know it would embarrass me"  
"True"  
"So what she's like" Barry asked  
"Do you have 5 hours?" Brian asked  
"She's fine! She's great, she's smart, she's funny she's great at video games she can sing like I just can't even explain"  
"Aww Dan is in love" Suzy said  
"I am not in love"  
"Dude your in love"Arin said  
"I am aren't I" Fuck


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan needs fashion help: enter Suzy she gives Dan relationship advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan on this chapter being so long but Dan needs a little push.

Dans POV  
"No"  
"No"  
"No"   
I groaned louder either each passing no as I looked through my closet to find something to wear for my dinner with (Y/N) I got to the back where I found the Danny Sexbang costume.  
"Definitely not"   
I knew what I had to do so I got out my phone and texted the only person I know who could help.  
**Suzy I need your help**  
A few minutes later I got a reply  
**What is it?  
I have nothing to wear for tonight help me  
I'm on my way**  
While I waited for Suzy I tried to clean my room and organize my clothes to make my closet someone presentable. Then I herd a knock on my door  
"Hey Dan you ok" it was Barry probably wondering what I was doing  
"Yeah I'm fine come in" he opened the door and walked in slowly  
"You ok? you were making strange noises I was starting to get concerned"  
" I'm fine I'm just nervous about tonight I have nothing to wear so I asked Suzy to come over"  
"Wow this date must be important"  
"It's not a date it's two friends who haven't spoken in months and haven't seen each other in years going out to catch up I just don't want to look like I just hopped of the train"  
"If you say so Dan" Barry started to walk out when he got to the door he turned around and said  
"But if this is a date then enjoy it it's been a while since you last went on one and (Y/N) sounds good for you I don't think I ever heard you talk about a girl the way you talk about her"  
"Well that's because I've known her for a long time"

I defended but Barry wasn't buying it  
"Dan you've known your sister a long time. I'm not forcing you to make something of it I just want you to think about it." 

 Before I could answer there was a knock on the door. Barry went to go answer it I heard him open the door and greet Suzy then laughter. I sighed I was never gonna live this down you admit your in love with a girl once to your friends and they start planning your dates. Which this is not then a voice in my head said

"Then why are you trying so hard?"

Shut up conscious where were you when I was in college? I must have said that last part out loud because I heard two voices snickering behind me. I turned around and there was Suzy and Barry  
"Your conscious trying to tell you something Dan?" Suzy asked with a smile on her face  
"It doesn't matter" I said Suzy then walked in my room and started going through my closet.  
"It seems to matter you never asked me for help with picking out clothes before"  
"Yeah well this special... She's special" Suzy or Barry didnt say anything and if they did I didn't hear them. I was to lost in thought.

 _"Dan hurry up were gonna be late"_  
_"(Y/N I'm running as fast as I can"_  
" _Well it's not fast enough besides you were the one who thought of this plan to ditch school to go see Jurassic Park I was willing to wait to go see it with your mom"_  
" _But that's lame I wanna go see it with my best friend"_  
_"At the risk of detention?" She asked as we approached the theatre she stopped to catch her breath as I caught up._  
 _"Seeing Jurassic Park on opening day with you? Definitely" she smiled_  
 _"After all your paying"_  
 _"What! Are you serious Dan?!"_  
 _"Come on (Y/N) it's my birthday please"_  
 _"Fine only because I feel guilty that I never got you anything"_  
 _"What? Why not"_  
 _"Sorry I've been busy with math equations being shoved down my throat now come on!" She grabbed my arms and dragged me into the theatre_

"Dan?" Suzy asked  
"Hm?" I asked as I snapped out of my memory  
"I said I found something" She gestured to my bed where a black shirt dark pants with no holes ripped in them and a blazer to match.

"How did you do that? I was starting at my closet for a hour"  
She just shrugged her shoulders  
"That's easy compared to this" then she took my hand and dragged me out my bedroom  
"Um Suz where are you taking me? Barry if I don't come back tell my mom I love her"

  
"Don't be dramatic Dan I'm taking you to the bathroom to fix up that thing that lives on top of your head that you call hair"  
"Oh.... Barry never mind!" I screamed from the bathroom he was just laughing in the hallway and Suzy just shook her head and went out the door and came back with a chair  
"Sit"  
I obeyed and then she went to close the door. As soon as she did she went behind me and took a comb off the dresser which was in front of me plus a mirror.

"Dan be real with me: do you want this to be a date?" She asked as she started to attempt to comb my hair  
"Yes and no it's complicated"  
"Dan game of thrones is complicated taking a girl out for dinner isn't now answer the question" I signed

"yes because of my feelings for her but no because if she only thinks of me as a friend I don't want to screw things up"  
"Do you know she only thinks of you as a friend?"  
"No but.."  
"But nothing Dan I'm gonna let you in on a little secret about women: they like words"  
"...ok"  
"I mean talk to her tell her how you feel your asking her on a date not her hand in marriage the worst thing that could go wrong is that she says no and you two stay as friends if your friendship is as strong as you say it is"  
"You think so?"  
"Yep ok I'm done with your bees nest" Suzy had outdid herself this time my hair was not in a wild mess for once but tamed.

"Now your dinner is soon so go get dressed, pick her up and sweep her off her feet" I stood up and went to hug her  
"Thanks Suzy"  
"Your welcome Dan now good luck" yeah I'm gonna need it


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is also nervous about dinner, Dan should have known Zelda is Sheik

(Y/N) POV  
"No"  
"No"  
"No" I groaned ugh I have nothing to wear! I don't want to overdress or anything. Plus is this a date? Butterflies stirred in my stomach that I thought I got rid of years ago. I mean how could anyone not fall for Dan? He's sweet, caring, funny, and more which only you had seen. So many 2 am crys over the phone while he was in collage, over break ups, and over his career not taking off. Dan was truly a great person and that's why my feelings never left they were just crushed down over the years for fear of rejection and then possibly ruining their friendship.

   I glanced over at my phone what's the harm in asking about the dress code for tonight.  
**So is there a dress code for tonight?** I got a response while I was debating on a dress or pants  
**Well I'm wearing a blazer if that helps** I laughed when I read that Dan in a blazer? I never thought I'd here the day or see it in tonight's case.  
**A bit thanks also here's my address (Y/A)**  
Thanks see you tonight ;) Dan... Sent... A.... Winky.... Face.... **Did you just go full emoji on me?  
No not completely full** he then sent another text full of emojis including the poop emoji of corse. They were filled with smileys a fork and knife, headphones, microphone, treble cleft, guitar, game controller, and lastly which was my favourite a single blue heart.  
 

 I shook my head as I responded  
Did you just sume up yourself in **emojis?  
Yes it's a art  
Its a great piece of art  
Glad you enjoyed it I'm actually so excited to see you again  
Me too I couldn't go into work without thinking of you  
I couldn't play Zelda without thinking of you  
Yeah speaking of that: YOU DIDN'T KNOW SHEIK WAS ZELDA?? OH MY GOD HOW ITS EVERYWHERE! YOU GOOGLE ZELDA AND SHEIK IS MENTIONED!!!! YOU CALL YOURSELF A GAMMER IM EMBARRASSED TO KNOW YOU!!!** I probably shouldn't give him this much shit but he deserves it.   
**Oh my god I just burst out laughing Barry is gonna come in here any minute and ask if I'm ok. Also your not the only one to say something after that episode aired I was bombarded with emails saying: YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW  
I can believe that also we need to have a gaming day together it's been far too long  
I agree**  
 

   I looked at my clock TWO HOURS I've been talking with Dan for two hours!! Oh god I need to pick a outfit get a shower, change, do hair and attempt to do make up. I jumped off my bed which I was laying down on as I talked to Dan and ran to the shower. The hot water helped calm down any nerves I had. Tonight was gonna be a great night don't think about anything else except you and Dan. If this turns out to be a date I'll accept it, if not I will live another day and just think of it as a night out with my best friend.  
As I shampooed my hair my mind wandered Dan.... Who's laugh could cure any sickness, who's smile bring me up, who is beautiful inside and out....

 Fuck I'm in love well no turning back now. I shut off the water since I was just standing there listening to my mind acknowledge my true feelings. I wrapped myself in a towel after dying off, dried my hair with my hair dryer and wrapped myself in my (Y/F/C) bathrobe and walked back to my room.  
 

  I looked at my closet again then I saw it. The dress it matched my eyes and bought it on impulse surprising me and my friends when I wore it to the next social gathering. It had straps, low cut in the front and backless, It fell down to my knees. I put it on then just put my hair in a simple braid and applied minimal makeup then after grabbing my purse and jacket the door rang.

  I opened it up and reviled Dan in his promised blazer a simple black tshirt and jeans a casual outfit for most people was slightly formal for Dan. The most important change was his hair was obviously combed instead of being free in all its wonder.  
"You look great" was all I managed to say he did look amazing  
"You look beautiful" he sounded like he was speaking to a goddess  
"Um these are for you" he pulled out a simple bouquet of flowers red, white, and yellow. Well I'm dead yep gone um brain form words any time now.

"Dan thank you so much, come in I'm just gonna put these in a vase and we can go. He walked in and closed the door behind him.  
"You have a great place!" He shouted from the front door as I left to find a vase  
"Thanks I try!) I shouted back as I continued my hunt. When was the last time I bought flowers? When was the last time someone bought me flowers? I finally found one under the sink put them in there and filled the vase and put them on the dinning room table.  
I came out and Dan was standing there waiting for me  
"Ready to go?" He asked holding out his arm  
"Ready as I'll ever me as I took it and opened the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I challenge anyone to learn the flowers meaning like I did thanks to the power of Google. Yes I googled flower meanings for a fanfic dedication right there.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and (Y/N) go to dinner

Once we reached Dans car Dan opened the passenger seat for me.  
"What a gentleman" I said as I smiled and stepped in the car  
"Of course did you think of me any other way?" He asked as he went around and sat in the drivers seat  
"Of course not, even when your prancing around in spandex, a cape and singing about dicks."  Dan chuckled as he started the car  
"I'm glad you think so highly of me"

"Of course you helped me through so much."  I said sincerely as I looked at him.  I thanked him countless times for all he has done for me in the past without him and his family I would be... Well I don't want to think about it  
"(Y/N) it was really no problem" he gave me a quick smile then turned his back on the road  
"Well I'll never be able to repay you"  
We arrived at a stop light Dan took the opportunity to turn his head towards me.  
"You did trust me, you helped me become the person I am now I couldn't have done it without you." He then leaned forward slightly is he gonna...  
BEEEP

"Oh shit"  Dan leaned back and stepped on the gas clearing his throat well I hate all green lights now.  
"Sorry" Dan stutterd was Dan blushing?  
"No it's ok... Hey Dan"  
"Yeah"  
"What were you planning on doing?"  
"Oh nothing just caught up in the moment" he replied I could still see the faint blush on his cheeks it was kinda adorable.  
"Ok but if it its this" I then arched my head towards him and peacked him on the check.  
"I would be ok with that"  
"I'll have to keep that in mind "  
I smiled as I turned on the radio giving myself a mental high five for being so bold. I was switching the channels then settled on one once I heard Bohemian Rhapsody play. I smiled and leaned back further in my seat

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Dan then joined in smiling  
Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.  
  
I could listen to him sing all day but I looked out the window and realized we stopped in front of what seemed to be a 5 star restaurant.  
"Dan are you serious?" I asked  
"Only the best for you, you deserve it" He said as he stepped out and went around and opened my door and held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and felt a blush creep up on me. Hopefully Dan doesn't notice just like he didn't notice that we are still holding hands as we walked up and entered the restaurant.  
   
The waitress seated us right away because Dan seemed to have made a reservation, we were seated at the quieter part of the restaurant so we could talk without worrying about not hearing each other.

Dan of course pulled my chair out for me to sit in then went to sit in his own seat. I opened my menu and smiled once I saw they served pasta.  
"Could you be any more Italian?" Dan asked over his menu  
"Could you be any more Jewish" I retaliated he then put his hand to his heat and made a mocking gasp  
"Oh that hurts" we both laughed as Dan returned to his menu. We both ordered our meals once our waiter came to take our order. Conversation flowed between us about what we've been doing, memories of us in collage, Dan telling me about the game grumps and how much fun he has had working with all of them.

"They want to meet you by the way"  Dan said as I was eating  
"Who?"  
"Everyone well you met Arin and you know Brian but everyone else wants to meet you"  
"All right, when"  
"Really whenever we aren't busy with preparing for cons or anything so you could come to the office or we could meet at someone's house. " I thought about my schedule and when my next day off was. Conveniently it was tomorrow  
"I'm free tomorrow are you working?"  
"Yeah but you can swing by the office and hang out there"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah we dick around all the time"  
"I can imagine" 

Once we finished eating despise my protests Dan paid for the meal then drove me back home. Dan walked me up to my doorstep  
"I had a great time tonight" he said  
"I did too thanks for everything"  
"Your welcome I'll see you tomorrow then"

Dan started to walk away but I grabbed his hand he turned around and I launched my lips on to his. Dan seemed taken back by this but respond as he leaned down and placed his hands on my checks as mine went to the back of his head. We stood there for a minute both possibly shocked about the move I made but neither one breaking the kiss. Actually it was the complete opposite when I felt Dans flow down to my waist and the kiss became more heated as my   tongue invaded his mouth and Dan pushed me so my back was on the door. I started to slightly tug on his hair then I heard a groan come out of Dans mouth. Oh god I wanna hear that moan more so I tugged on his hair more and his hands went to my hips and gripped them. Dan broke the kiss and whispered  
"Do you want this? You and me?" He asked out of breath  
"Yes" I answered without second guessing it. I then tried to find my keys as Dan started kissing my neck which was quite distracting. I found them shoved them in the door turned them and the door unlocked. I grabbed Dans hand and pulled him inside ready for a night of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dusts off writing skills* wow I am more rusty then I thought that chapter was akwared. I will get better.... I hope


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and (Y/N) are enjoying their morning. Arin is a cockblock

   Not only did I not wake up to a alarm this morning but I had arms wrapped around me. I rolled over and saw that Dan was still asleep he looked so relaxed when sleeping. He looked so beautiful all of his stress about making and recording songs weren't there when he was sleeping only his dreams. My hands went up and stroked his face a smile then started to form on his face and his eyes opened.

  "Good morning, did I wake you?"  
"Yeah but it's ok I probably have to get to work even if I would rather stay here" my lips found his for a quick good morning kiss but Dan had other plans as his hands started to wander from my hips down past my ass to my thighs. His mouth left mine and went down to my neck and started to sucking on it, adding to the hickys I already had.

"Dan you have to go work you said it yourself"  
He took his hands off me  
"Hum watch my friend play video games for hours" he raised one hand  
"Or stay in bed with a hot naked girl" in a teasing matter he raised the other or just a bit higher as if his hands were scales.  
"That is a tough choice" Dan replied sarcastically I laughed and rolled my eyes  
"Come on I would love to stay here with you too but if your late Arin will be worried about you"  
" my dear sweet (Y/N) you see we live in a day and age where if you want to communicate with someone you use this wonderful invention called a cell phone" and with that I heard Dans phone ringing

"You mean like that?" I asked in a sarcastic tone pointing to his phone which were in his pants on the floor. I then laughed at the pure coincidence while Dan just rolled his eyes clearly not happy that his morning in would soon be over. He got out of bed pulled on his boxers while getting his phone mumbling  
"Not fair I just want to snuggle and kiss my girl is that too much to ask"

Dans POV  
This better be important  
"Hello?"  
"DANIEL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??!! WEVE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU ALL MORNING!!!"  
"All morning? Arin what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Dan it's like noon we've all been calling and texting you"  
"Oh sorry dude I must have slept in"  
"Ok whatever just come here like now"  
"I will and can I bring (Y/N) with me?"  
"Sure of course you can bring your girlfriend" I heard teasing in Arins voice  
"Just let people know all right"  
"I will... HEY SUZY DAN IS BRINGING (Y/N) OVER HIDE THE DEAD BODIES" I laughed at his joke  
"See you soon Arin"

I hung up and sighed as I turned off my phone. I turned around and saw that (Y/N) was getting dressed I frowned and walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She was only dressed in a bra and jeans

"Why do you have to get dressed it's not far"  
"We'll do you want me to meet your friends dressed like this?" She does have a point  
"No ok then all the layers"  I heard her beautiful laugh  
"Dan babe I think a tshirt and jeans will be just fine"  
"Did you just call me babe?" I couldn't see but I swear she was blushing"  
"Yeah well.. I.."  
"(Y/N) it's fine I like it" I said as I nibbled on her ear  
"Oh... Ok"  
"(Y/N)?"  
"Yes"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Of course"


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is gonna meet the grumps soon. Dan doesn't want her to leave.

(Y/N) POV   
Before heading to the Grunp space we stopped by Dans place so he could change. I stepped out of his car and laughed when I saw Dan standing right in front of me as if he was going to open the door. 

"Dan thank you but I can open my own door"  
"Ok fine" as we walked up to the front door Dan said in a dramatic voice  
"My girlfriend doesn't want me to open up her door anymore! What will be my purpose in life be anymore!" I laughed as we reached the front door and Dan took his keys out to open it.

"To write great songs about video games and dicks" I answered then the door opened and we stepped inside. I took this opportunity to start looking around the living room had one couch, a tv there was consoles and video games packed in shelves. To my right was the kitchen and the dinning room and straight ahead were two doors I'm assuming they were the doors that lead to the bedrooms.

Dan must have caught me looking around since he said   
"My bedroom is the door on the  left and the right and the one on the left is Barrys..." He trailed off when he mentioned Barry then stood silent for a minute.

"Dan?"  I asked but no response he just wiped out his phone and started dialling as he walked towards his room.I trailed behind him but stopped at the door frame listening to the conversation.  
"Barry? Hey... Yeah that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Yes I spent the night at... Shut up... Yes we're together.... Ok can you just not say anything? Thanks man" he hung up then looked at me leaning against the door.

"Was that Barry?" I asked as I started to walk in the room  
"Yeah I just wanted to let him know I was with you last night and asked him not to say anything. If word got out I would never hear the end of it."

"Why?" I asked I understand him wanting to keep us private it's non of anyone's business what we do when we're alone. I don't understand why everyone would make jokes about it.   
"It's just that I don't date very often so when I do it's like the most important thing in the world. I know they mean well and are happy for me but still" as he was explaining he was looking through his closest for something to wear I took this time to look around.

Along the walls were different vinyls, some band posters, a few pieces of fan art and one bass. Typical Dan but the one thing that stuck out was his huge bed that took up most of the bed. While Dan was changing I lied down on his bed which was really comfortable. 

"Comfy?" Dan asked I sat up and he was dressed in a rush shirt and jeans   
"Very" I replied Dan then started to crawl up to me I lied back down as he reached my face.   
"Good"   
Dans lips then meet mine my hands went up and wrapped around his neck. His went down to my hips and squeezed them, his mouth opened for my tongue to invade it. My hands went up to his hair and pulled at it slightly earning a moan. His mouth broke from mine and trailed down to my neck sucking and bitting at it, I let a moan escape my mouth. Dan broke apart and sighed then rested his head on my shoulder speaking into it.

"I don't wanna leave" I laughed   
"Babe you love your job don't lie"  
"But I have a beautiful girl on my bed and now I have a boner it's not fair" Dan said in a whinny voice as he lifted his head up from my shoulder   
"How about this we hang out at the Grunp space today and I spend the night here." Dan smiled   
"I love it"  

He got up and took my hand and dragged me to the car. The ride to the office was spent Dan talking more about the grumps. He told me about how nice they are (except Ross most of the time) and how sweet everyone is. He put his hand on my thigh after he parked   
"Don't be nervous their gonna love you" I nodded I was a mix of excitement and nervousness. We both got out and he held out my hand as we walked towards the office.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan introduces everyone to the grumps. Their relationship unfolds to the grumps unexpectedly

(Y/N) POV  
Dan had lead me up to the office and when I when I stepped in I was bombarded with merchandise. Some I could recognized from varies video games I couldn't help but notice the Master sword from legend of Zelda in the corner. 

Dan must have noticed where my eyes wanderd because he smirked then whispered  
"I see where your eyes are wandering thinking of a plan to steal the sword?" My only response was a smirk and a maybe as I walked forward wanting to see more. There was a setup of computers with several people working at them Dan cleared his throat which got there attention and all eyes were now on me.

"Everyone this is (Y/N) (Y/N) this is Suzy Arins wife who you meet at the store with me, Barry, Ross don't listen to anything he says he's a fucking asshole 90% of the time.."  
"Hey"  
"And there is Arin again, Ryan and Matt our editors" everyone waved and said hi as their names were called Suzy came up from her desk and approached me.

"It's so nice to meet you Dan has told us so much about you" I smiled in response  
"Same to you he has a bunch of story's to  tell when we talk on the phone" Dan just blushed behind me  
"And I'm gonna go work now Arin we have to go Grunp"  
"But I wanna get to know (Y/N) more"

Dan grabbed Arins hand and pulled him into a room I assumed where they recorded  
"You will later I promise" he shut the door behind Arin probably to save himself from being embarrassed in front of his friends I just laughed.  Suzy offered to give me a tour to which I accepted then she led me around the office pointing our different rooms and letting me look at their collection of video games on the wall. 

"You like video games?" She asked  
"Like is a understatement" I replied  
"I can tell" she then pointed out my Zelda shirt which I just threw on without even giving it a second chance to think about where I was going. 

"Yeah video games are a huge part of my life. I grew up with them me and Dan used to stay up all night against our parents word playing them it was great."  Ross then moved from his computer to face me

"Please tell me you have embarrassing Dan childhood stories"  
"Plenty... That I won't tell you" Barry then started laughing once Ross's face when from excited child on Christmas to sad child who just got their toy taken away. 

Ross then sadly went back to his computer and started working again.  
"I like her" Matt said once he noticed Ross's face and everyone nodded in agreement I smiled feeling happy that Dans friends had accepted me. Suzy then gestured to the couch nearby for me to sit.

"Tell me more about yourself I want to get to know you more" this must have picked the others interests as the moved from their desks to join me on the couch. I told her the basics: 

parents immigrated from Italy then had me, meet Dan on the first day of kindergarten at recess he saw I was alone and came over and introduced himself, even though he was in first grade and should have been with his own grade. We grew very close fastwere inseparable ever since.  
"He's my best friend" I sad as I remembered all the memories we shared both good and bad stupid and well... More stupid 

I heard a door open Dan and Arin came out of the grump room. Arin headed towards the kitchen they were probably taking a break have I really been talking for that long? Dan came over to us  
"Hey (Y/N)" he then put his hand in my waist pulled me towards him and kissed me by surprise. Did he tell people about us? I herd a dish break in the background probably Arin in the kitchen that caused Dan to break away and must have noticed my face because his face went immediately into shock.

"You didn't tell anyone?" He asked  
"No I'm guessing you didn't either" we then looked at everyone's faces and everyone had the same look of utter confusion and it was dead silence for a few uncomfortable seconds neither one of us knew what to say"

 

"ALL AROUND THE WORLD" 

 

 

 

 

God damn it Arin


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grumps react to (Y/N) and Dan  
> Arin doesn't want to share Dan   
> (Y/N) gets invited out  
> Dan sassed Wendys  
> Arin gets upset   
> It ends well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance if this sucks. Also thank you to everyone who has left kudos

After the initial shock of what happened a bunch of voices shouted out at once:

"WHAT!"  
"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"  
"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US?"   
"SOMEONE OWES ME $20!"  
"GUYS SHUT UP SO WE CAN EXPLAIN!" Dan shouted amongst his friends. The room then got completely quite

"Thank you now to answer your questions: not long, soon, and who owes who money?" Ross and Arin then put up their hands, Arin then took a $20 dollar bill out of his pocket and Dan snatched it out of his hand.

"Really Arin?" I asked  
"If you guys had just waited a couple weeks"Arin replied we both just rolled our eyes  
"Well now that that's over back to work" Dan said as he dragged Arin back to the recording studio  
"But I'm hungry!"

I giggled as the door closed on Arin clearly not happy about being dragged back to work without food. I spent the rest of my time talking with Suzy and the rest of the grumps. Brian even came in whom I hugged then talked too as well. I was going to tell him the news but he stopped me saying he got texts from everyone. He then took me aside to talk to him alone

"Look (Y/N) your a great friend to Dan and even if we have meet only a handful of times in New York your a great person but.." Then he looked over at Dan who at this point was laughing with Barry on a couch over a joke with everyone else.   
"I get it Brian and don't worry I would never dream of hurting Dan" he nodded hopefully believing me  
"He wears his heart on a string that guy"   
"He does" I agreed Dan then looked over to us and waved and gestured for us to come over. When I sat down next to Dan he immediately put his arm over me. He then whisperd

"What were you and Brian talking about?"  
"Nothing it's not important"  
"Ok" he then smiled and kissed me on my forehead as I snuggled into him.

Since it was getting late everyone was talking about where to eat and I wasn't even paying attention to them as I got comfortable and zoned out. It wasn't until Ryan was calling my name that I relized it.

"Oh sorry guys what was that"   
"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us" Suzy replied   
"I would love to"  
"Great the initiation of the new girlfriend begins" Dan whisperd then in my ear he said  
"I apologize in advance" I smiled

"What was that Daniel???" Arin yelled  
"Nothing Arin can I have a conversation with my girlfriend in private?"   
"We used to have conversations like that! Now what am I?" Arin yelled and ran out of the room dramatically

"No Arin com back! She means nothing to me!"  
"Hey!" I chimed in but he had already left the room running after Arin.   
"You know this isn't helping the fanfiction!" I yelled hopping they hear me everyone just started laughing at my comment probably used to Arin and Dans antics.

Arin then suddenly reappeared with Dan behind him. They both sat down with Arin sitting next to Dan  
"Mine" he claimed as if Dan was a doll or a toy.  
"In your dreams Handson"  
"Yes actually"   
"Tmi dude"  
"I don't care" I then paused for a few seconds while a idea formed in my head  
"Ok Arin here's the deal: when you guys are recording Dan is yours but the minute your done he's mine." Arin then stroked his beard thinking of my compromise   
"Deal" we then shock hands and he helped me up the couch and we started to walk out the building together.

Dans POV   
what happend

(Y/N) POV   
"So where were you guys thinking of going?" I asked  
"I suggested Wendys"  
"I've never had Wendys"  
"YOU NEVER HAD WENDYS!!" Arin then grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car screaming  
"DAN IM STEALING YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND TAKING HER TO WENDYS!!"   
"Do I have a say in this?"  
"Nope"

I saw Dan catching up to us and I watched everyone go in their car probably following us to Wendy's  
"(Y/N)! Don't leave me for Wendys and its diarea infested food!" Dan shouted Arin opened his door and stepped out  
"HOW DARE YOU JUST FOR THAT YOUR NOT GETTING IN!"

"Well what if my lovely (Y/N) wants me in" I opened the door stepped out and looked at Dan who approached the car, Arin then stepped over to Dan.  
" I don't care you sassed Wendys"  
"You sassed 90% of video games"   
"Because those video games deserved it now apologize to Wendys she didn't deserve that"  
"Arin you do know that Wendys is not a real person it's a..." Arin then put his fingers in his ears  
"LALALALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU" I couldn't help but laugh and Dan joined in not long after   
"OK IM SORRY ALL RIGHT" Dan then got in the backseat and we made our way to Wendy's. On the drive there I got a text  
 _Still gross_  
I smiled the rest of the drive there.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin buys everyone Wendy's and is also a cockblock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's been a year! So long! Ok obvious joke aside let's move on!

Your P.O.V 

When we got inside the Wendy's Arin insisted that I sit down with Dan and he would order and pay for my meal.  
"Think of it as a welcome to the grumps family" then he practically shoved me and Dan in a both while he went to go order. I couldn't help but smile at the kindness Arin was showing me even though he just met me.

"Arins being so nice to me" I pointed out to Dan after we sat down  
"Yeah that's Arin one of the nicest guys I've ever met"  
"I could think of one more" I said as I suffered up to him my head rested on his chest.  
"Really who?" Dan asked as he ran his fingers through my hair  
"You, you idiot, I don't know where I would be without you" then I lifted my head up to reach his lips. I could tell he was surprised because he didn't immediately kiss back but when he did I heard a cough.

"Sorry... food is here" Arin stood awkwardly with a tray of food and drinks we broke apart and Arin sat down next to Dan placing the tray on the table. We then herd the door open and the rest of the group came, they came over and sat down at the both.

"God Arin did you order for a army?" Dan asked looking at the food for the first time  
"Well I didn't know what she wanted"  
"That's why I wanted to order myself"  
"Arin ordered for you?" Suzy asked  
"Yeah he practically shoved me and Dan in a both while he went to order"

"You two didn't look like you were complaining a little while ago"  
"Shut up Arin" Dan joked while my checks blushed from embarrassment  
"Ooh what happens what did we miss?" Ross asked while the rest of the group was looking at all the food Arin for deciding what to get  
"I left these two alone for 5 minutes and when I came back they were making out"  
"She stated it can't keep my hands off me" Dan joked I rolled my eyes  
"Yeah that's what it is I didn't see you protesting"  
"Well that's because... I...food looks great" Dan then grabbed some fries and started eating keeping his face down slightly probably hiding it from embarrassment. I just smiled and grabbed a burger and across from me Arin was smiling widely

"Arin why you staring at me like that?"  
"I want to see your reaction"  I then turned to Barry who was on the other side of me  
"Is he always like this"  
"Yes Arins love for Wendy's surpasses his love for video games almost"  
"It does not!" Arin protested by we all just laughed and ate talking about mindless things.

At the end of it we all got in our designated cars and drove home. Dan decided to drive me home to which he got a ohhhhh from the grumps he ignored them as he got in the car.

"Sorry if they were a little too much" dan said on our way to my house  
"No it was great I had a great time"  
"Really?" Dan asked almost relived probably worried that I wouldn't get along with his friends  
"Because I know how shy you are and I was worried that meeting a bunch of new people would be..."  
"Dan I told you I had a great time really"  
"Ok so you wouldn't mind conning again?"  
"Not at all"

"Oh ok good because on days that your off I might be busy either in there or even recoding stuff with Brian or..."  
"Dan your busy I get it it's fine I'm not the type of girl who needs to be with her boyfriend all the time I get your busy with work and your dedicated to it I can't ask you to change that"  
"Oh thank god that's a relief to hear because I do what to spend more time with you it's just that I'm so busy right now especially with cons coming up."

We then pulled up into my driveway and something popped into my head was Dam going to talk to me on the show? I know that he usually kept his relationships private which was fine but at the same if someone does find out about us then that could cause trouble.

"Dan?" I looked at him nervous I didn't want this to turn into anything  
"Yes"  
"I need to talk to you about something"  
"Anything"  
"Are you going to talk about me on the show? I mean you don't have to I just thought what if somewhere down the line someone does find out about us. We both know it wouldn't end well"

"I know and I've been thinking about it and not now but eventually I do." He then took my hand  
"I'm just nervous about what people are gonna say. You know how some fans can be I don't want this to end bad. I don't what to find my girlfriend crying because of a bunch of people on the internet tore her apart."  
"And that won't happen" I put my hands up to his face  
"Yeah some people won't be on board with the idea but I don't care their opinions don't matter to me it's non of their business." Dan nodded  
"Ok I'll think more about it I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Ok I have work but I'll text you on my lunch break?"  He then formed that smile that could always make me happy  
"Sounds great" I smiled back as I gave him a quick kiss and got out of the car.  
"Good night (Y/N)" I leaned down to reply  
"Good night Dan" I walked up to my front step and waved goodbye when Dan backed out of my drive way and drove home. I headed towards my room when I stepped inside and got reddy for bed. When I lied down in my bed I turned on my phone smiling at the new message I received

 _Good night (Y/N/N) miss you already_  
I texted back  
_Good night Danny miss you too talk to you tomorrow_  
Dans P.O.V  
_Talk to you tomorrow_  
Those four words put a smile on my face as I went to sleeep but replying with a  
_Can't wait_  
Before I did


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is being a nice person and Dan thinks his friend is a clone.

It was a couple days after I hung out with the Grumps. I didn't see much of Dan yesterday since we were both busy, but I was planning on surprising him by turning up at the grump space with lunch. I was getting ready to go on my lunch break since it was empty but then the door opened. So close, surprisingly Ross came in.

"Hey Ross"  
"Hey Y/N I haven't seen you in a couple days"   
"Oh yeah I've been pretty busy I'm actually heading over to the grump space now"  
"Oh cool I actually came over here to talk to you"  
"Ok what's up?"

"Y/N your a great girl I honestly have never seen Dan happier then when he's with you. But Dan has been hurt before by girls he puts on a smile and says he's ok but deep down it really hurts him. I don't want that to happen again"  
"I see what your saying and Brian already beat you to the don't hurt my friend talk"  
"Oh ok then" I smiled Ross may seem like the Joffrey of the game grumps crew but deep down he really cares about his friends.

"You have nothing to worry about I have no intention of hurting Dan he's the greatest guy I've ever met."   
"Ok great" then he started rubbing his hand along the back of his neck  
"Hey can you not tell anyone about this conversation?"  
"Why? Do you like to keep up your Satan facade"  
"Yup it's fun to piss everyone off" I just laughed and shock my head   
"All right" I agreed but was telling Dan this next time we are together alone, this is too good to pass up he probably won't believe me but it's work a shot. 

Me and Ross walked out of the store and passed by a place to get lunch for all the grumps since they don't stop to breath sometimes much less eat. After we got our food we managed to walk back to the building, when we got in the office I said

"Guys we brought food" Suzy, Barry, Matt, and Ryan came immediately saying hi to me as they brought their food. Suzy sent a text to Arin telling him food was here since him and Dan were probably recording. I sat down with my food by Suzy while we talked about our day and got caught up. 

10 minutes later the door to the recording room opened, Arin burst out running for the food saying hi to me on the way. Dan walked over gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he got his food. Lots of fake vomiting noises echoed across the room but we ignored it knowing they were joking. 

Dan sat down next to me and we all engaged in conversation Arin ranting about Sonic which caused us to laugh. Then I started this debate with him about cut scenes.

"They just take so long it's like I don't care about you I just want to play the game"  
"But cutscenes let you know more about the characters, you get attached to them which then leads you to get more invested in the game and the story, and let you know what your doing next instead of you wandering around for 20 minutes. I've seen your show Handson don't try to defend yourself" 

I crossed my arms in victory when Arin started at me with a blank expression not knowing what to say next.   
"She got you" Ryan said as he nudged Arin. Everyone gave me a high five expect for Dan who gave me a kiss and everyone started to fake puke and say ew and gross in a joking matter.  
"Yeah yeah make fun of me all you want I'm going home now with my wonderful lady" Dan got up and offered me his hand I took it and we waved everyone goodbye and headed back to his place. 

Later that night while we were cuddling I decided to bring up Ross coming by the store today.  
"So Dan" he made a noise to show that I have his attention but I felt his hand going up and down my bare back.  
"Ross came by the store today.." his hand stopped abruptly   
"What did he say I'm so sorry and I'll talk to him tomorrow I'm gonna.." before he could finish the sentence which I assuming was plotting Ross's murder I stopped him   
"No Dan it wasn't anything bad he just came by to say that he cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt" Dan just had a blank expression on his face  
"Ross...the guy who has caused me emotional pain I can't look at Yoshi the same way again"  
"Yes oh also Brian the day before"

"... are you sure there's weren't clones of Brian and Ross that you were talking to"  
"Or maybe I talked to the real Brian and Ross and you have talked to the clones the entire times you've known them."  
Dan started laughing   
"Well that would actually explain a lot" 

"Yeah I just thought it was a funny thing to tell you oh don't tell anyone Ross came to talk to me he doesn't want anyone to know"  
"That he has a heart?"  
"Yep he really cares about you Dan" and with that I turned off the light  
"Good night babe" I gave him a quick kiss then put my head on his chest and fell asleep to Dan going back to running his hand down my back and humming. I swear I herd the words I love you but I can't be sure.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has minor writers block and decided to tell the fans about his relationship

Dans POV  
"I CANT FUCKING THINK OF ANYTHING" I screamed at my blank piece of page that was supposed to be filled with song lyrics.  
"Dan why don't you take a little break? You've been starting at that page for hours now" Barry said nervously it was a good suggestion but I haven't gotten  anything written down yet. It didn't even have to be good it just had to be something.  
"Thanks but no thanks Barry I can't take a break until I write something"

Barry walked away knowing that no one could get me to take a break now. If I could just get even one sentence I would be happy but my brain isn't in the right mindset today. I don't know what's happening normally I don't get writers block and when I do a quick walk around or listening to music will help but I've done both of those things and I still have nothing.

All I can think about is (Y/N) and her beautiful (Y/H/C) hair. Today it was her hair, yesterday it was her laugh, the day before it was her voice, and so on. Wow I am really in deep it's safe to say that I love her, I told her once but that was late at night she was probably half asleep not knowing if it was real or not. I have to do it properly face to face,

 _Today it's her hair yesterday it was her laugh the day before it was her voice I just can't get her out of my head_ these are song lyrics( **really badly written song lyrics curtesy of me** )but I can't turn that into a song at least not for NSP. I groaned as the words managed to appear on the paper. Was I really out of it that much to actually write down my thoughts? Well it's something I guess. My hands went in my hair and my head dipped down to the desk I was sitting at, I herd foot steps come in and a voice spoke up

"Hey Dan Barry mentioned you were struggling with writing a song you doing ok?" It was Arin  
"Yeah fine I have something it's not really what I want but it's something"  
"I'm sure what you have is great" maybe all I need was a second option maybe I was just being to hard on myself wouldn't be the first time.  
"Here read this and see what you think"

I handed him the piece of paper my head still down facing the desk. A few seconds went by and Arin still didn't say anything, I felt my leg bounce up and down from nerves I knew it it was bad I should just throw it away and start over  
"This is a great start" wait what? My head flew upwards  
"Really?"  
"Yeah well it's clear that it's about (Y/N) but the fans don't know that no dude you could turn this into something or you could continue from what you have as a little side thing just for her." I smiled leave it to Arin to make the best of my situation.

"Yeah I think I'll do that" I got up a new rush of energy went through me  
"You ready to record?"  
"Yeah let's do it"  
(Y/N) wanted me to be public about our relationship not shoving it downs people's throats but just saying that it's happening. I was a bit nervous at first but now I'm ready. I was always looking at the negative in making it public instead of looking at the positive now we can freely walk down the street holding hands without fear of anyone recognizing me, that goes for anyplace really and she might even come to conventions and concerts even if it's just to be there in the sidelines.

It would be easier to be together when I'm consistently traveling during cons and tour season. I couldn't stand to be away from her for months on end, normally I love traveling and meeting the fans and I still do but before I didn't have anyone waiting for me at home.

As Arin set up the game and mics I sent (Y/N) a text letting her know my plans

 **I'm** **telling**   **them**   **about**   **you** **today** **no** **turning** **back** **now**  
A few seconds later I got a reply  
**Good** **wouldn't** **dream** **of** **it <3**  
I smiled for who knows how long it must have been a while because Arin said  
"Hey guys welcome back to game grumps Dan is not here right now he's on another plant really spaced out right now, this will probably bring him back"  
"Woah sorry dude I just got a text from my girlfriend" well it's out there  
"Dude you want to talk about that?" Arin then looked at me I could tell he was letting me off the hook they could edit this out  
"Yeah well I've been thinking about it for a while I just didn't know how to say it so I'll just say it. I have a girlfriend we've been dating for a few months, it's been amazing, and she's amazing one of my closest friends, we grew up together actually. Both of us are just idiots and realized that we have been mutually crushing on each other for years so um oops sorry (Y/N). So guys please be nice to her send nothing but positively she makes me so happy..."  
"It's true their gross like actually disgusting"  
"Thanks Arin real help" I replied it started out sarcastically but at the end of the sentence I was laughing  
"No problem just trying to help, but yeah guys send nothing but love and support for (Y/N) and Dan because their great and Dan has had relationships before on this show. I've seen well we've all seen him in and out of relationships and everyone in the office can agree that he is the happiest he's ever been when he's with her."  
"Aw thanks man this just got really emotional"  
"Well it's true OH MY GOD IM THROUGH A WALL WHAT THE HELL SONIC" I was burst out laughing clearly that topic was over.

Dan at the beginning of this chapter was me trying to think of stuff for this fic my love for riverdale and Jugehead isn't helping that went from oh this show is pretty...OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan at the beginning of this chapter was me trying to think of stuff for this fic my love for riverdale and Jugehead isn't helping that went from oh this show is pretty...OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans nervous about the fans reaction (Y/N) calls him down.

Dans P.O.V  
It's been a couple weeks since I talked about (Y/N) on the show and the episode should come out any day now. This is probably the most nervous I've ever been in a while, what if they don't like her? They haven't even met her or know anything about her but this is the internet, how bad could it get? Oh god did I make a terrible mistake? What if...

"Dan? You ok?" I looked up from the floor of my bedroom that I was looking down at to see (Y/N) with a concerned look on her face  
"Fine just nervous the episode is coming out soon" she knew which one I was talking about

"Well good the sonner it's out the sooner I can do this" (Y/N) bent down from where she was standing and gave me a small kiss  
"Out in public for everyone to see that your mine... well and Arins but I can live with that" I chuckled  
"Your not nervous at all about that they will say?"  
"A little bit it doesn't matter it's none of their business"  my face didn't seem to say I was feeling any better so she then placed her hands on mine.  
"Hey" she started before she sat down next to me  
"I like you and I mean really like you and I like this thing we have going on"  
"Me too" I smiled and she gave me another peck on the lips before she got up and headed out my room

"So I'm off to work but I should be at the office later this afternoon" it's become a regular thing where she comes to the office after work since we are getting closer and closer to cons that means longer times at the office.

Even if I'm recording worth Arin she entertains herself by hanging out with Suzy or Ross or anyone else that's around, that or she will have her laptop and work on business emails.

While answering emails she will have her headphones in and listening to music my new favourite thing is watching her if I get the chance mouthing along to the words and not at the office anywhere, my place, hers, she will even start singing out loud and dancing.  
"Yeah sounds great see you soon"  
"Bye oh and Dan... love you"  
Wait what she did hear me?  
"Um ugh L...love you too" smooth I herd the door close and after processing my thoughts I got my stuff and headed out too. Today was a big day it could either be amazing and wonderful or stressful and possible heartbreaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the filer episode I was gonna add the fans reaction to (Y/N) but I feel like that needs it's own chapter so I hope this is good enough.


End file.
